This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. HYPOTHESIS: Liver disease is now one of the leading causes of morbidity and mortality in patients who have well controlled HIV infection. It is therefore important to understand the spectrum of liver disease in these patients, including those who have been lost to follow up. These data are important for planning future studies. SPECIFIC AIMS: To describe the spectrum of liver disease in those patients living with HIV infection.